Death Note Karaoke!
by asamisohma
Summary: AU: Light has the house to himself for one evening, and he decides to throw a karaoke party! Rated T for swearing. L x Light, Matt x Mello, contains implied yaoi, so don't like, don't read, k? Contains minor angst. but mostly humor.


,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...

A/N: Hi guys! Asami here! l decided to take a small (okay, not so small) from Love is war so you all can enjoy this! ln this fic, Mello and Near get along somewhat well, and all the characters are in a boarding school together, L and Light being one year older. I might make a story for this sometime... Enjoy! contains pairings L x Light and Matt x Mello. Near is forever alone... with me. I'm adding the reason why I picked each song at the end, so feel free to read. Also, Mello's lyrics have been adjusted because of his sexuality. ;)

3rd person PoV

Light Yagami smiled evilly to himself. The auburn haired boy had concocted the perfect plan to finally get the boy of his dreams, Ryuuzaki Lawliet, aka L, his best friend and rival. It was spring break, and Light had the entire house to himself for the night. His father and mother had left Light and Sayu on their own for a few days while Mrs. Yagami was visiting her mother in the country. Sayu was spending the night at her friend Rukia's house, leaving Light all alone.

He remembered the old karaoke machine in the basement and suddenly got the urge to call up all his friends to come over for a karaoke party. After one hour, Light had a yes from L, Near, Matt, and Mello, and the house was already set up, ready for the guests, who'd

be arriving any minute. As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Light opened it to reveal L and his adopted cousin Near. While L had dressed in his classic outfit,(this time a black shirt), Near was a bit more outgoing in his white T shirt and white skinny jeans, even white sneakers and socks. Light opened the door and let the two in, and a total of 221 (REFERENCE *) seconds later, the doorbell rang again, with Matt and Mello waiting on the porch. Matt was wearing a simple black and white striped long sleeved shirt with red skinny jeans while Mello wore a tight leather vest that cut off right above his navel, revealing his lithe body, and his equally tight leather pants left little room for imagination. They all exchanged greetings and headed downstairs crowded around the machine and began to draw straws for the order in which they'd be going. It went as:

Light

L

Mello

Matt

Near

Light nodded and walked up to his karaoke machine, and hooked up his iPod. Everyone was expecting something modern pop, or rock, but when the first few bars of the song played, they all fell silent. Light picked up the mic and raised it to his lips, and then started to sing.

(Demons by the Imagine Dragons)

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale _

Light started to remember his childhood. He had not always lived in Tokyo with his father. When he was younger, he went to a school in Osaka, where he was mercilessly bullied for being scrawny, smart, and for having a different hair color from the other children.

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

Light's first, and only friend, Kataomi had pretended to be his friend in order to gain his trust and friendship, to help take Light down. The pats on the back were sticking notes of hate on his back, and his tattered notebooks were Kataomi's doing.

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_At the curtain's call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

Light wanted to trust L so goddamn badly. The bullying ended after Light was pushed out of a second story window, and the truth was revealed. Light Yagami learned how to read people, and how to distance himself from people. He put on a cool facade, every day, but inside, he was already damaged beyond repair.

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

He'd trust L. Light was willing to take this chance.

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

Light finished his song, and was panting a bit, since he put all his energy into the song. L tilted his head to the side and gave him a look of admiration, surprise, and….. sadness. Light flashed him a small grin as the black-haired boy walked up to the machine to sing. The song he picked was one that Light was very familiar with, and it started.

**(Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin)**

_Hold it together, birds of a feather,_

_Nothing but lies and crooked wings._

_I have the answer, spreading the cancer,_

_You are the faith inside me._

L remembered his life before Whammy's. His mother was a prostitute who never wanted him, just the child support money his father sent to her every month.

_No, don't_

_Leave me to die here,_

_Help me survive here._

_Alone, don't remember, remember._

_[Chorus:]_

_Put me to sleep evil angel._

_Open your wings evil angel._

_A-ah._

L still loved his mommy. Did she ever love him? She called him worthless, beat and broke him, but he was all she had, and she was all he had. On some days that she was feeling good, she would take him outside and let him play in the park. If she was feeling even better, she'd push him on the swings.

_I'm a believer,_

_Nothing could be worse,_

_All these imaginary friends._

_Hiding betrayal,_

_Driving the nail,_

_Hoping to find a savior._

_No, don't_

_Leave me to die here,_

_Help me survive here._

_Alone, don't_

_Surrender, surrender._

She was so beautiful, like an angel. Her black hair was perfect, and she could have been even more beautiful, if it were not for the lines from stress and drugs marring her face. She was Ryuuzaki's angel, who never loved him. She was his evil angel.

_[Chorus]_

_Oh._

_Fly over me evil angel._

_Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

One day, his angel tried to drown him in the bathtub. Finally, a neighbor called the police after hearing the cries for help, and his evil angel was put behind bars for life. Whammy adopted him, and L created his bars for protection. Light had managed to break through some of them, proving that he truly meant something to L. For the first time ever, L decided to take a chance, on Light. And gone, was the evil angel.

_[Chorus]_

_Oh._

_Fly over me evil angel._

_Why can't I breathe evil angel?_

He could finally breathe.

After the song was over, L put down the mic as Mello began to cheer loudly, with Matt helping. He walked over to the chair where Light was sitting, and sat down next to him. Light looked at him once, and L felt something touch his hand. He looked down to see Light's slightly tanned hand holding his pale one, fingers interlocked. L smiled at Light, and received a smile in return. A real one.

- LINE BREAK-

(Mini A/N: L and Light have a more angst-y ship than Matt and Mello, at least, that's what I think. So, just to clear up the depressed atmosphere, here is some borderline crack yaoi for you all! Matt and Mello are already together though)

Mello sashayed up to the mic and grinned evilly when he saw a certain song he recognized. After clicking play, the first few measures started to play, and everyone but Matt started facepalming.

**(Lollipop Luxury by Jeffree Star)**

_S-T-A-R_

_S-T-A-R, what?_

_S-T-A-R_

_S-T-A-R_

_I'm on the top , there's no luck._

_Never turned around to stop._

_Make my move, make you move..._

_Make you wanna hear me talk, see me walk, see me fuck, see me suck a lollipop._

_Wanna get messy?_

_I'll make you hot, make you rock._

_I'll leave the world in shock._

_I'ma tease, I'm your fuel._

_I just wanna see you drool, on your knees, pretty please..._

_You wish you were my main squeeze._

Mello started grinning like a cat, and began to sway his hips seductively, knowing Matt was watching his every move,

_Like luxury..._

_Fuck me - I'm a celebrity. _

_Can't take your eyes off me. _

_I make you wanna **** me just to get somewhere. _

_Fuck me - I'm a celebrity. _

_Can't take your hands off me. _

_I know you wanna suck me, what you waiting for? _

Mello raised his middle finger up and started to beckon Matt with it. The other's boy's cheeks soon matched his hair color, and the goggles perched on his head were started to slip off.

_Lipgloss & lollipop - Lets rock, I wanna pop. _

_Cant take your eyes off me. _

_I'm all that you can see. _

_Lipgloss & lollipop - I'll make your booty drop. _

_Cant take your eyes off me. _

_I'm everything you wanna be. _

_Mmm hot damn, here I come. _

_Tell me how you want it done... _

_At the mall, in the hall, on your bedroom wall. _

_You can choose, either way you will end up on the news._

_(Just like you wanted, right?)_

Mello could not stop smiling, and he ran his free hand up his waist and through his thick blonde hair.

_Ahhh, do I make you hard?_

_It's all about the D.I.C.K_

_I wanna hear you say: "Love my pink knife." _

_You wish you had a slice of me... _

_I'm a celebritease. _

_Fuck me - I'm a celebrity. _

_Can't take your eyes off me. _

_I make you wanna **** me just to get somewhere. _

_Fuck me - I'm a celebrity. _

_Can't take your hands off me. _

_I know you wanna suck me, what you waiting for? _

Matt knew he was being teased, but he almost enjoyed being played like a card game, because it was Mello who was doing this to him.

_Lipgloss & lollipop - Lets rock, I wanna pop. _

_Cant take your eyes off me. _

_I'm all that you can see. _

_Lipgloss & lollipop - I'll make your booty drop. _

_Cant take your eyes off me. _

_I'm everything you wanna be._

_Lipgloss & lollipop - Lets rock, I wanna pop. _

_Cant take your eyes off me. _

_I'm all that you can see. _

_Lipgloss & lollipop - I'll make your booty drop. _

_Cant take your eyes off me. _

_I'm everything you wanna be._

Mello finished the song, and Matt was pink, still staring at the spot Mello once stood. L and Light looked at Matt, and Mello nudged to boy to get his attention. After snapping back to the real world, Matt walked up to the machine, and saw a song he knew. He smiled devilishly. Time to get Mello back. After verifying the song was starting, Matt waited for his part to come in.

**(Love Game by Lady Gaga)**

[_x2]_

_Let's have some fun,_

_This beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid_

_Guess he wants to play,_

_Wants to play_

_A love game_

_A love game_

Matt started to shake his hips, imitating the moves Mello had performed previously.

_[Pre-chorus:]_

_Hold me and love me_

_Just want to touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun,_

_This beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much just bust that kick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Matt ran his hand up his side, and pulled it back to neck, aware that his shirt had rode up to reveal his toned stomach. Mello was now turning pink and looking away as Matt internally cheered.

_[Chorus:]_

_Let's play a love game,_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Dans le love game?_

_I'm on a mission,_

_And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah._

_You've indicated your interest,_

_I'm educated in sex, yes._

_And now I want it bad,_

_Want it bad._

_A love game,_

_A love game._

Matt didn't want a lust type of love with Mello. No, he wanted a sweet love, with it's ups and downs, one that would last forever. The "sexy times" were a nice add-on though.

_[Pre-chorus]_

_[Chorus x2]_

_I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh_

_The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!_

_And a game_

_And a game_

_And a game_

_A love game!_

_[Chorus x4]_

Mello sent his boyfriend an evil glare, and received a smile in return. Matt walked up to Mello and sat next to him, and everyone looked at Near for him to get up and choose his song. Near gave an almost sad look, and walked up to the machine. (A/N: Things are kind of going back to a serious mood now) The guitar started, and Near raised the mic up to his mouth to sing.

_**(I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan)**_

_I woke up it was 7_

_Waited till 11_

_Just to figure out that no one would call_

_I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them_

_What's another night all alone?_

Near remembered his life before Whammy's too. His parents weren't abusive though. They neglected him. His mother was 19, and to her, he was just a mistake made at some party way back when. He never understood why she kept him around.

_When you're spending everyday on your own_

_And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Having more fun than me.. Tonight_

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed_

_Staring at these 4 walls again_

_I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time_

He never got to go outside. His mother was only home a few times a week, and she'd always forgotten to get him food. She missed his first word, his first steps, so many precious things. The only reason he learned to speak was because of the old TV she had. He learned to read from there too.

_Everyone's got somewhere to go_

_And their gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Having more fun than me_

Near knew he shouldn't have been complaining. He still had shelter and food, even if they weren't the best. But he never had a friend, or any real human contact, just baths from his mother when he got too filthy, even though he learned how to clean himself later on.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Everyone gasped slightly when they heard Near curse for the first time

_Don't fit in with anybody_

One night, his mother couldn't take it any more, and called the police and told them about Near, who was technically an illegal child, because he wasn't registered with Social Security. The young woman was arrested, and the child was finally free, but would never be normal.

_How did this happen to me?_

_Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep_

_And every night is the worst night ever_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

He still shouldn't have been complaining, but after all…. he was just a kid.

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Having more fun than me_

_Tonight_

_I'm all alone tonight_

_Nobody cares tonight_

_Cause I'm just a kid tonight_

Mello gave him what looked like a look of respect, and Matt gave him a thumb's up. He looked to his adoptive brother L and ran to him for a hug. L's arms encircled the albino boy, and Near's arms embraced L as well. Light joined them, and Mello sat and observed them. After all three stopped hugging, Mello walked over to Near and held out his fist. Near flinched slightly, he thought Mello was going to punch him, and to be fair, it had happened before. Mello gave an exasperated sigh and used his other hand to make Near's small hand a fist. He brought up Near's fist to his own and tapped it, smiling. Near gave him an incredulous look, and gave a small grin. Matt smiled over from the side. They were better off friends than enemies…. until Mello pulled Near into a headlock and noogied him, resulting in a group facepalm. Everyone started to get their things and leave; it was getting late and they were all due home. At the door, a realization came over Light as he waved good bye to everyone. They were still a close knit group of friends.

Maybe it was because they understood each other, and they cared.

That was it. Everyone cared, in their own different ways. And that was how it was meant to be.

A/N: FINALLY DONE! *shouts of joy* Thank you all for reading. I also added that family-like fluff at the end. because I just love the idea of this little death note symbolic family, with L and Light as parents, and Matt, Mello and Near as their kids. (That kinda kills the Matt x Mello thing tho)

OK! NOW FOR THE REASONS WHY I PICKED ALL THE SONGS!

Light :I feel as if Light isn't as perfect as he seems. Maybe he also had his own demons of the past, ya know?

L: I always imagined L as the child of abusive parents, but he still loved them in a sick way. And I really like the song

Mello: Lollipops remind me of L, (sugar addiction, nothing too pervy). Lollipops can be Mello too, and that seems like a song Mello would sing

Matt: It had the word "game" in it. Self explanatory. (Todd Haberkorn also sang this once, and I love that guy!)

Near: I have known the song for a long time, and when I decided to write this, it felt as if it were MADE for him.

OK, well, I'm done! SEE YOU ALL LATER IN "LOVE IS WAR"!


End file.
